King Loxias
King Loxias '''is a RHG created by '''TruelyEpic. Appearance and Body Modifications His majesty is a grey stick man with a katana known as the rectus katana. When out of battle he wears a crown. Background The second prince of three princes born to the mighty King of the legendary Katana clan. The king is always the most skilled of his people. The clan has six magicus Katana type weapons except one which make the weapons seven. these six weapons are distributed to the six strongest of the clan. the strongest weapon is given to the king. Loxias wields two of the strongest weapons, and he is the second king to wield two of the swords. the other was the first king and founder of the Katana clan; nevertheless, nobody has seen him use the second weapon. Loxias showed great skills as a growing child and at the age of 12 succeeded his father as the youngest and 500th king of the clan. his father and some of the most skilled soldiers were slain by their immortal enemy - the BIG Hat man. for 500 years many kings have fought him, but know nothing of him. Hat-man always prevailed against the clan. Loxias's brothers are not very found of him, but they would do anything to protect their brother. currently the last brother is missing in action and the first brother who is also one of the strongest six, is out to find the secret of Hat-Man. Loxias is protected by two of the stronget six. the first guard wields Calibrum the only none Katana sword and is said to be inferior to the rest, yet this guards prowess rivals that of the king himself. The second guard wields a Daisho. Loxias has sworn to break the fate between his clan and Big-Hat-Man (BHM) and he is polishing his skills until the destined meeting, which is sure to destroy the fate of King Loxias or reenforce his will to prevail against BHM. Physical Abilities *Loxias is a very skilled swordsman; who uses the Magical Rectus Katana, which gives him TaxinGladus ability- the ability to move so fast that he can leave two types of afterimages of his last action. white and red afterimages; white serves to distract the opponent concentration, and red attacks when possible (always from behind). Loxias wields Magical Rectus Katana with one hand, but when he wields it with two hands his hits become 20x stronger. *He has a second sword, the black katana to help him transform to stronger transformations. *Katana Mode:When Loxias wields the second sword (Black katana), it posses him and sends him into katana mode. in this mode he briefly gets the ability to summon a slightly invisible shield and his black katana becomes a phantom - as a phantom sword wielder he gets the ability to use hand to hand combat summoning black katana at the unbeknownst of his enemies. black katana also exhibits some of the other Magical swords abilities such as speed, teleportation, sword-field and more. Weakness *Loxias gets tired if he uses TaxinGladus for too long. Becomes even more fatigued if the red afterimage is attacked (that's why they always attack from behind or up). He cannot wield his sword with two hands for long. *Katana Mode Weakness :First using this mode completely knocks Loxias out for 5 min, so if his enemy isn't obliterated within this time Loxias will lose/die. when he is in this mode he has to fight alone because everything in his path foes and friends are obliterated. if an enemy can anticipate the moment he is about to summon black katana during hand to hand combat they can use it to their advantage. because the moment he is about to summon black katana his slightly invisible shield weakens for about 6 seconds. Link to RHG Page http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?38186-King-Loxias&highlight=King+Loxias